


Waiting For Love

by twistedMagic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, My OTPs because my fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love something, be prepared to lose it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Twitter friends!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Twitter+friends%21).



**Chapter I:** Twelve Princes.

Asking a question is embarrassing for a moment but not asking is embarrassing for lifetime.

 

The red-haired knew that quite well but the fear was still present. Since he fell in love, he felt the world shaken from his feet and barely got enough sleep. When he glanced at the class, he spotted a certain blond. The one whom he fell for.

 

Trip.

 

The mere sight or thought of him made Beni a complete mess. He’d bump into people, things he was holding would fall onto the floor. He’d even forget what he was about to do. A shy and dreamy smile curved on his lips as he placed his chin on top of his palm. The teenager was not writing down notes even though he should since he was failing English class.

 

He was ‘new’ in that institute. It’s been around a month or so, but he couldn’t keep up with the rhyme of the classes. Most of the time, Beni had to ask for directions to remember which class he was supposed to go. It was a big institute and his memory had always been awful. The reason of why he moved? His grandfather died and his parents were divorcing. Apparently, moving away from Shinjuku to Midorijama was a better idea than staying and try to help. Beni disagreed but his opinion was never heard.

 

Currently, he was grateful due knowing more than one language even if at first he hated his mother for it. Going to one to other institute. It came handy now, almost everyone spoke English over here rather than Japanese. It was, perhaps, due the students from different parts of the world. You could find someone from Germany or the United States. From Argentina to Australia. Every nationality.

 

Beni let out a long and deep sigh which caught the professor’s attention. He sat properly on his chair, blushing due being obvious but he hadn’t realized it. He faked as if he was paying attention but Mink –the English professor- was giving him a glare that clearly meant ‘Detention’. The red-haired wanted to groan but that’d get him into more trouble already. Instead, he glanced down at his notebook.

 

He made up his mind. He was confessing to Trip. But his voice was quiet and shy around him, he knew this due the time they have been together lately. The blond was the most popular guy in the school because of his looks. Green eyes, blond hair, tall, fit. He was the guy every girl and boy –in his case- would be after. Once again, Beni liked the institute due no one being judgmental in that subject. No one cared if you dated a girl or a boy because it was normal. Where Beni came from that was horrible and couples of same-gender had to hide.

 

Anywho, Trip and he had spend some time together. They met when the red-haired was waiting for his turn in the cafeteria, crossing his arms over his chest and with a death glare at everyone. The blond thought he looked hilarious and patted his shoulder, they exchanged a few words and Trip gave his place to Beni. They shared lunch and made some crappy jokes an puns. Since that day, he was stuck in his head and no other thought managed to steal said place.

 

As he stared down at his book, he tried to think in a way to express himself without sounding too romantic or cliché. He required to share these feelings that were taking over him in one way or another and he found it: being writing a letter.

 

‘ _But how… How do I do this? If Ren was here…. Damnit, he’d actually help me. I have never done this before. Fuck_ ’ He thought and cursed under his breath. Sensing his insecurity and about-to-give-up feeling, he pinched his own arm. ‘ _The world is for the brave ones_ ’ He added and decided that his letter would have a poetry format.

 

‘Dear Trip’ His nose wrinkled at that, so he grabbed the rubber and erased that. Just to re-write it.

 

‘Dear Trip,

Since the very moment you entered my life

I have realized a mistake was made

Just like the sea hit the rocks

You have managed to pierce this heart of mine

 

The dead leaves had been moved

Due the strong wind making them move

How is it possible to love

With no limits at all?’

 

Before he could add anything else, a shadow was covering his desk and the first thing he did was rest his elbows on top of his notebook and glanced up. He gulped. That was…

 

“P-Professor Mink, ‘sup?” He said more awkwardly than intended. From the corner of his eye, he realized the class was empty and that he probably skipped lunch. Again.

 

“. . .” The silence coming from him made Beni feel uneasy. The brunette was mainly… Calm. That word felt odd, he was in silence and most of the time seemed sad. But once someone got under his nerve, it was difficult to get out of his watch. Per example, Beni with his awful notes due lack of interest in his class.

 

“Am I in trouble?”

 

“Don’t ask foolish questions.” The brunette said, crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyed manner. The red-haired sighed and nodded understanding.

 

“Tomorrow after class?”

 

“As usual, don’t be late again.” And he left the classroom leaving a gloomy student behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later on in the same day, Beni got a text and due the ringtone, he knew who it was. He opened his phone to check the text and smiled almost instantly.

 

‘For my prince’ and the image of a bouquet of roses.

 

He sighed, one time he mentioned that his favorite flower was the tulip but the rose was commonly used so he let it slide. But he made a mistake. He looked again at the message just to find out there were more numbers. More people that Trip send the exact same message. Beni being the last one, the first one being that other blond guy popular in school, Virus.

 

The pale male felt his heart stopping for a brief moment and soon enough, heartbreak was replaced by anger which made him smash his phone against the wall. The once fuctionating phone was now lying on the cold floor. His roommate wasn’t even there. He never was. The raven-haired was usually out hitting on girls (or boys). Beni could never count for him to be emotional support or anything at all.

 

He felt something out of place and looked down and saw one, two… More drops falling on his trousers. The red-haired glanced up at the ceiling, there wasn’t a hole or something. Then why…

 

Before he could made any sort of comment, the door of his room opened and a pink-haired male was in there. He had one eye-blind. 

 

“Oi! What the heck are you doing here?!” He yelled even though his voice betrayed him, revealing he was still sad and broken due his recent discover. Beni didn't move at all from the bed, his hands were resting on his knees and slowly turned into fists. The other male gave him a long glance as if trying to comprehend the situation he just came across to by accident. The red-haired was lost in why until he raised a hand and carefully placed it to his own face, he noticed his cheeks were wet. Was he crying? On top of all, in front a stranger. Ashamed, he looked away and roughly wiped away his tears with his jacket's sleeve “Pick Koujaku’s stuff or whatever you came here to and fucking leave or I swear to God I’m punching your—“

 

“You were crying.” The brunette pointed out with hesitation in his voice, saving his hands in his pockets. The shorter male looked twice at him, noticing that the other teenager had long hair and was wearing the P.E. uniform. “Why”

 

“I…” Words were caught on his throat. He wasn’t able to reply not yet. More tears were rolling down his cheeks at the failed attempt of replying. “Could you just leave…” He quietly asked not daring to face him. 

 

Footsteps were getting closer as the sound of the door closing was heard and by pure instict, he flinched when the pink-haired gently sat next to him. Utterly lost, this time he looked up not avoiding their gazes meeting for that second. 

 

"...Tori." The brunette replied, being the first one to glace away to look at the front. 

 

"Beni..." He muttered mainly to himself but it was audible enough for the male sitting next to him. Sighing deeply, the paler male embraced himself as if that would protect him from getting more hurt. After a long silence of not exchanging words, Tori spoke up.

 

"Are you feeling better?" 

 

"Not at all."

 

"I see."

 

"I mean, how the heck am I supposed to..?" His voice broke at the last part, coming out raspy while some tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes. "I just...I like this guy and... I was just a toy? A nobody? I already am a nobody to my family. They don't want me near them. It's been a month, they don't even know if I'm alive. They haven't asked. But then I met this guy, Trip, and he was kind enough to worry. Asked me about my everyday. He just... I was another piece in his chessboard. Ha!" But that laugh was self-pity and was his last resource to stop him from crying non-stop.

 

Tori didn't reply at all, he seemed lost in thought. Beni even considered that he didn't listen his worries at all. But before he could protest, the brunette picked up Koujaku's bag and left without saying a word. He even closed the door in a way that didn't make any sound. Just as if nobody had been there in the first place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Late in the night, muffled and choked sobs were heard by Koujaku. The crimson-eyed didn't question it in that moment nor the next day when the younger male was still sleeping and had a sad expression. His roommate focused on the dry tears that were noticeable on Beni's face, giving the impresion that he fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. Koujaku didn't bother on waking him up. Today both of them shared classes so the raven-haired thought in letting the other rest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The runaway.

The following day, Beni felt slightly better due oversleeping. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Staring at the clock, he realized he skipped the first period but he was good in Spanish so that wasn’t a problem at all. The feeling of relief due not missing an important class wasn’t enough to heal his broken heart. Being young and in love for the first time was a wonderful yet painful and confusing feeling. The arrow of love which pierced his heart sure was amusing and without doubt, made the red-haired feel especial because he was ‘chosen’ by Trip. Sadly, he realized quite late that it was a one-sided attraction. Their hearts never truly touched each other. What did they truly know about each other? Nothing, just their names.

 

As soon as he remembered Trip, he wanted to be dead already.

 

Turning around on the bed, he realized Koujaku was long gone too. Beni sighed and laid back on bed, staring at the ceiling. He wondered if being a failure in love ran through his veins. His parents were divorcing, maybe the legacy ended with him not being able to be loved as well.

 

‘Man, how low have you dropped’ He sadly thought, bitting down his lip. He cried enough, he wouldn’t cry anymore for someone who didn’t love him back. He threw away the blankets and realized he fell asleep with yesterday’s clothes. Just the trainers were on the floor. He wondered if Koujaku did that. But quickly brushed off such thought.

 

Half an hour later, the red-haired looked at his reflection and gave a nod. He looked decent, not good but decent. His eyes weren’t as red as before but he had bag under his eyes.

 

Beni organized his bag with today’s books and opened the door of his room. The hall was empty which made his footsteps echo. Somehow, he exited that building and found his way to the institute. He couldn’t recall when the silence turned into the noises of chattering and laughter from other students.

 

He didn’t even noticed when he bumped against someone.

 

“Ah, I apolo—Ugh!” This person made his bag drop on the floor with all books scattering all over the place. His back hitting hard against the lockers. No one was speaking but rather the sound of people walking far away was heard. Honey eyes looked up and noticed that it was Virus, the guy who stole-- No, that wasn’t true. Trip was never his in first place.

 

“My, you must be Beni, am I wrong?” The blond asked, fixing his glasses slightly. His eyes were almost exactly like Trip’s which creeped out the red-haired but he refused to show that. Instead, he tried to free himself from the grip but it was in vain. Virus just added more pressure. “I asked nicely.”

 

“…I am, what is it to you?” He was grateful anger replaced fear and that uneasy feeling. In that moment, the other teen looked around at the small crowd of students. With an icy look, almost everyone turned around and went away. The bell rang and the blond sighed, letting Beni go.

 

“It was unimportant, but a fair warning? Next time you make eyes to Trip, I am planning to make you feel suicidal. See you later.” He replied in a way that made Beni tremble in his insides. Every word was filled with a deadly poison he didn’t wish to taste ever again. Before he walked away, he got on one knee and the red-haired glanced away due fear. If he hadn’t done that, he’d have noticed that Virus snatched the poem he wrote for Trip. The teen with glasses stood up slowly and hid in a discreet way the page, turning his back to Beni.

 

The sad thing that the red-haired did notice was that Virus walked towards the English class which was his next period as well. Beni cursed under his breath for his bad luck and tried to pick up as fast as he could his books. A shadow covered him so he glanced up, hoping it wasn’t the same teen as before. It wasn’t, it was Tori. No words were exchanged as the brunette helped to pick up the missing pages and books.

 

“Ah…Thank you…Tori” He muttered not looking directly at the other’s eyes. It wasn’t necessary either, the pink-haired just handed the books to him without saying a ‘You are welcome’ and made his way upstairs. Beni arched an eyebrow at the odd behavior but didn’t think that much about it. He already got detention, he didn’t need another one.

 

For once, Mink was late to his own class which meant he wasn’t in trouble. He walked towards his seat dragging his feet. Trip and Virus were sitting together. Trip.

 

‘What a fucking-tastic day …’

 

Apparently, he was too focused on the floor to realize the funny looks everyone was giving to him. Or too distracted to listen the muffled laughter from most girls as they pointed at him and looked back at the papers. Once he sat down, a black haired teen with blue eyes passed to him a small paper. Beni arched an eyebrow at that and opened the paper ‘I have realized a mistake was made’. Those words sounded strangely familiar to him but he shook off the feeling.

 

Another piece of paper appeared on his desk minutes later. This time it read ‘You have managed to pierce this heart of mine’. It was getting out of hand how familiar the words were so he looked up at the class. Most students were giving him nasty looks. The first teen who was even paler than him, sticked out his tongue at him before returning his attention to whatever the professor was saying.

 

The red-haired slowly looked at the pair of blonds, Trip was giving him a disgusted look while Virus was smirking. Beni knew what happened but, as always, too late. He abruptly stood up, feeling his face flushing and tears already forming in the corner of his eyes. Then he ran out of the class ignoring the shouts coming from Mink.

 

His mind had the image of that pair.

 

His mind was blank.

 

He only processed his feet hitting the floor faster everytime.

 

The institute was actually placed in a high part of the island. It was near the sea but no student was allowed to go there due the possibility of falling off the cliff. The red-haired was running towards that area, actually. But before he could stop to catch his breath and turn left, he fell someone gripping his wrist tightly, Then, he was pulled back.

 

“Oi what the f—“

 

“What the heck were you doing?! Were you trying to commit suicide, you ignorant fool?! ” That voice made Beni’s eyes widen. He turned to see who was holding him and was surprised to see it was the English teacher. It was Mink.

 

For a couple of minutes, the only sound made was their heavy breathing and the unstable heart beat provoked by the unplanned run. Soon enough, the teen spoke first trying to explain his actions.

 

“No, you got it all wrong. I didn’t—“

 

But he had no chance to explain why he did it. That it was a shortcut to the rooms. He was dragged away by his professor towards the institute again.

 

By the time they got there, it was lunchtime. The red-haired was grateful no one paid attention to them because students were too busy counting their money and if it was enough to buy something. While being dragged away, he saw Koujaku and avoided his concerned gaze.

 

They reached Mink’s office and the red-haired gulped at the mere sight. The English professor unlocked the door and waited for Beni to go inside first. The latter obeyed in silence and took seat on the closest chair.

 

Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. Was he in trouble? Probably yes. Was he getting detention? Most likely. Was he getting kicked out of school? He didn’t have the answer to that. As he was torturing himself with the possible outcome, Mink just sat in front of him and studied his reactions until he spoke. Calmer this time.

“What happened?” He inquired.

 

“I was… Taking the shortcut. I wasn’t going to jump, I swear! Although…” But he cut himself off right there. He wouldn’t jump for something like another guy. He’d jump for a better reason. That wasn’t either, he knew he wouldn’t jump because that required the guts he didn’t have.

 

“Although? Does this have anything to do with Virus?” His thoughts were interrupted at those words. Honey eyes looked at him wondering how in Heavens he knew that. Apparently, the English teacher was looking for that reaction and sighed. Suddenly, he looked much older than he was. As if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “So it is.”

 

“I don’t understand how my private life concerns you. I am doing just fine I –“ When nervous and under pressure, Beni had the bad habit of rambling but he was interrupted again.

 

“You do matter!” Mink snapped for a second leaving his student confused. The brunette’s shoulders were trembling slightly and he placed one hand on his temple. A heavy silence fell on them, making Beni move uncomfortable on his seat. He wondered if he would get in more problems if he ran away to escape this situation.

 

“Beni.” The teen snapped from his thoughts and stared at his professor. “I honestly thought you were about to jump.” The younger male opened his mouth but Mink glared at him to shut up and so he did. “Let me finish.” A nod was his only response. “I was a married man. My husband’s name was Clear. He had… So much life. He was childish even though he was twenty-eight. He loved shiny and bright things, somewhat managed to relate them to jellyfish. He even wrote a lullaby about them. But it’s all over now, know why?” Beni shook his head not quite understanding where this was going to. “Because my husband committed suicide four years ago. He jumped right in front of the train to end his life. I didn’t know this until the next morning because instead of him by my side there was a letter that said ‘I am sorry I am not good enough. I am sorry I am dead weight. I am sorry for what I will do. I love you, Mink and the world isn’t such a terrible place as you think. Don’t ever forget that.’ And also because as soon as I turned on the TV, his… Corpse was right there. “

 

Beni didn’t know what to do with this information. He didn’t know how to deal with this. He didn’t have a clue in what to do at the sight of his ‘cold-hearted’ teacher who seemed about to cry. He never noticed that the scariest teacher was actually the most fragile one.

 

But then again, he didn’t realize the most important things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere else, Virus was hiding in the bathrooms. He rested his back against the door and checked the lasts messages that ‘Trip’ sent. He swallowed saliva as he looked through the options and pressed ‘delete’ to the one that said ‘For my prince’.

 

No one was supposed to find out the other ten numbers did not exist. Just two existed, his and Beni’s one.

 

“Virus, hurry up. You know the math teacher is a bitch.” Trip said from outside the bathroom making Virus shut the phone way too quickly even though he was alone.

 

“I will take my time because it’s my body and my vital functions.”

 

“But waiting outside is boring at least let me ---“ Before he could get in, Virus quickly saved the phone inside his pocket and went outside.

 

“You sure act like a child even if you claim otherwise.” The teen with glasses pointed out clearly displeased even if he was feeling terrified.

 

“Sure, sure” Replied the other blond rolling his eyes. They didn’t say anything until Trip spoke up again, looking confused and pissed at the same time “Who knew Beni was such a trash. Honestly, I thought he was a nice guy. But, bullshitting us from behind? Who the heck does he think he is?”

 

“Someone who is trying hard to fit in the wrong place. I don’t wish to speak about him, let’s just hurry towards our next period or we will ran into trouble.”

 

And so, the pair of blond ran to their next class. One never suspecting a thing while the other one wondered if his actions would have consequences in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this constitute as a good enough plot-twist or do I suck.  
> OTL, sorry for any mistake but it's 00.50a.m. here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Waiting for love.

 

An hour had passed since Mink opened up and lamented in silence the death of his husband Clear while the red-haired connected all the dots in his mind. This explained too much of his teacher’s behavior, from his sad long glances at certain books that gave examples using the sea life to his lack of patience with some students. As he thought that, his honey eyes glanced at his teacher. How much weight does he truly carry on his shoulders? Did he feel guilty about Clear’s dead? Did he still feel that way? Had he tried to end his life as well? Beni knew for a fact he would have tried if he lost his beloved one and that’s why the words left his mouth without having any sort of filter to stop them.

 

“Professor, how are you still alive?” He asked and quickly regretted it at the painful expression the older male had on his face.

 

“Because the world isn’t such a terrible place as you think. Don’t ever forget that.” Mink replied and shortly after saying that he took out of his pocket a package of cigarettes. He took one of those sticks and placed it between his lips and lit it up.

 

The room was quiet one more time. The brunette inhaled and exhaled deeply the smoke and the teen just thought about the whole situation again. Love was such a confusing thing, wasn’t it. Love had no age. If he asked to a kid or if he asked to an old man, the answer wouldn’t be that different. Who knew about love? What was love in the first place? It didn’t matter the age one had, no one could claim to have more knowledge in that topic than someone else. When it came to emotions, the human being was fragile and vulnerable.

 

“You know, you are still in trouble. Not only for yesterday for practically ignoring my classes and failing it. But due today.” Golden eyes focused on the student that nearly jumped out of his seat since he was abruptly taken out of his thoughts.

 

“Uh…You mean for running out of class, right.” The brunette gave a firm nod and the red-haired let out a long sigh. He wasn’t thinking clearly. He was just thinking in escaping from that suffocating class. From Trip and Virus and especially from the latter one.

 

“I thought in three but decided to make it two.”

 

“Should I feel better with that.”

 

“You saying you want three?” Mink arched an eyebrow at the response.

 

“No sir.” Beni answered as fast as he could before the other changed his mind and the professor let it slide.

 

“I don’t have a bad physical condition but I didn’t know you could ran that fast.” The brunette said staring at the student who had this ‘ _Believe me,_   _I didn’t know either_ ’ look written all over his face. “So part of your trouble involves you taking part in that annual student race”

 

“BUT—“ He decided to shut up with the death glare and instead gulped. Also saying 'But what the fuck man' to him didn't sound like a good idea now that he had the chance to give it a second thought.

 

“And then books. You like them, don’t you? I have seen you in the corridors with a worn out book. You read it over and over again.” That was true. Beni loved books and surrounding himself in them. Books have always been there rather than people, than his own family. Books understood him and took him to worlds where pain was not present. Nobody yelled at him for a mistake, nobody ignored him. “By the way, what book is that one?”

 

“…One about haiku…” He whispered with a faint smile. That book was practically his bible. He had different types of books. From detective ones to romantic ones. That one called ‘The book of Haiku’ and ‘If you close your eyes’ were his favorite ones. The ones he could read over and over again.

 

“A teen interested in haiku. Beni, you are indeed strange.” Mink said and waved his hand as a dismissal gesture when the red-haired looked offended “Take it as a compliment. I am trying to say that besides the training, which you will require. We will meet every Tuesday after lunch. I am giving you books and in one week exactly it must be read. You will write an essay about it. It will give you extra points and help you.”

 

“Help me?” He repeated confused. He could have asked about why the essays, why everything. But as long as it were books, he didn’t mind that much. But the last part left him confused.

 

“With your broken heart, Beni. Listen, you had one of your worst days in your life because of your first heartbreak. You might feel ashamed, lonely and stupid without any sort of advice that tells you how to get over it. There isn’t just one, there are different ways because people either assume it or not.”

 

“I sort of smashed my phone against the wall.” ‘ _And then cried in front of that odd guy called Tori who had nothing to do with me being a failure in love_ ’ He bitterly thought.

 

“You half-assumed it and your device suffered it.” Mink said and then pointed at Beni. “Being in young and in love is confusing. Why the heck you think that Trip acted that way towards you? Not only because he didn’t love you back but because he seemed to know how you felt towards him.”

 

The red-haired blushed because talking about his feelings was still awkward for him. And even more because this was an older man, his _English professor_.

 

“Sir… I rather not talk about it now…” Honestly, he didn’t desire to speak about it. Ever. Not now, not later. He wanted to forget the whole deal in the ‘Grand Music’ bar owned by those two odd looking guys… Who didn’t even bother in give their names away. Everyone called them _A1_ and _A2_. Not like they bothered in correct their clients at all.

 

“As you wish but either way, your first book will be ‘South of the Border, West of the Sun’ by—“

 

“ _HARUKI MURAKAMI_.” Beni practically left Mink sort of deaf with that yell and quickly looked away “Sorry, sorry. I have seen that book in the library but uhm, I never actually borrowed it. Especially because Noiz was reading it and as soon as I was about to ask him, he said ‘No.’ “

 

“…Noiz is the guy with those hipster glasses and piercings, right?” Mink abruptly changed subject.

 

“Yeah” He replied taken back.

 

“He is also the hacker guy.”

 

“Uhm, I guess? We never exchanged more than two words?” That was true. He never spoke, he listened to all of the german’s complains about his roommate. Beni couldn’t wrap his mind in the relationship those two had. Especially because, they weren’t _official_. The paler and shorter teen always managed to walk in the library when Noiz was kissing the living crap out of Koujaku. Or when Koujaku was pressing Noiz against the bookshelves. Or when Noiz was—He decided to stop thinking and shivered at the traumatic memories.

 

“He is also in trouble for fucking up my laptop. I will deal with him later. You can go now, Beni.” Mink said sounding pissed off at the memory of his broken laptop. The red-haired didn’t need to ask twice and just walked out of the office.

 

Once out, he had a hard time dealing with his new knowledge. His first heartbreak, Mink’s backstory… Everything made him think of how easier life would be if he hadn’t woken up that morning at all. If he had lied in bed all day regretting his life choices.

 

He shook his head and decided to go towards his room and skip that entire day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later in his room, he noticed that his bag was there. This time it had a small note attached to it that said ‘Brought it for you during lunchtime’ and it was signed with a ‘K’.

 

‘ _Huh… Koujaku is nice after all_.’ He thought and shook his head slightly. He proceed to change his clothes to more comfortable ones to go out for a run. It took him some time due the lack of real clothing. He had four pair of jeans, then mainly sweatpants and over-sided hoodies. In comparison, Koujaku’s closet was filled with clothes… And clothes…

 

Beni’s one was filled with books. Because there wasn’t enough space in the room for them.

 

Twenty minutes later, he was wearing shorts, a tank top and trainers. He would have used his phone to listen some music but he broke it. Instead, he _borrowed_ without permission his roommate’s MP3 player and headphones. Oddly enough, putting apart their personality’s differences and their priorities, they shared the same music tastes.

 

Beni went out of the rooms and started to ran towards the cliff’s road. There was actually an unused road in that zone, Trip showed it to him. It wasn’t dangerous but people didn’t use it as much as before due the rumors of ghosts. Beni thought that was idiotic because near the cliff there was a soft breeze and a perfect spot to train.

 

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap…_ Soon enough, the institute was out of sight and he felt happier than before. He had to recognize that Mink was right about the running. He liked it. As he ran, he genuinely felt that illusion of running away from his self. From problems.

 

He still didn’t go to the library to pick up the book but it didn’t matter now. Nothing but the feeling of running mattered. As he kept focusing even more on the road, he noticed he stopped thinking about all the things that did upset him.  After a while in said road, Beni thought he saw a familiar pink-hair but didn’t run faster… For the first ten minutes, that’s it. Curiosity won and when he noticed it, he was picking up the other’s rhythm and even surprised him.

 

It was Tori.

 

No words were exchanged but soon enough the practice turned into an unexpected competition on who managed to get first to the institute.

 

As much as Beni would have liked to win, he didn’t. This was his first run and practicing with someone who obviously did this from long ago wasn’t exactly the best training. They both reached the institute and Tori had an easier time than Beni in catching his breath. The shorter male had a hard time breathing properly and he felt that in any moment his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, his head down. The other teen chuckled at the sight and Beni snapped his head up even though that left him dizzy for a few seconds.

 

“What is so funny, you idiot?!” The red-haired said already pissed. He was shorter than most male students, true. But he had a real bad temper.

 

“Your attempt.” Tori replied in no time as if his intention was to make the smaller figure mad.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“I won’t. You are not my boss.”

 

“Then wipe away that stupid smile from your face! I am punching you, don’t test me!” He stood up straight and walked closer to the pink-haired. The red-haired didn’t catch his breath yet but he was better than before.

 

“I am not testing you.” He obviously was for that smile but before Beni had the chance to punch him, Tori just laughed and ran away leaving an amused due the speed but still mad Beni behind who cursed him and almost every Saint he knew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘The book of Haiku’ in Spanish is actually 'El libro del haiku' by Alberto Silva.
> 
> ‘If you close your eyes’ I don't know if a book like that exists but I invented it in this case for future purposes.


	4. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep rivers run quiet.  
> So does feelings.

Chapter IV: Secret.

 

“Beni is really a funny guy, did you know that where he comes from love between people of the same sex is almost a sin? What’s up with that? That’s pretty normal all over the world, isn’t it. Especially over here in Midorijama. Like, I can count the hetero couples in the entire institute with just one hand” He even raised his hand to prove his point. Trip commented all of this with a smile curving in his lips as he talked to Virus non-stop about the new student from Shinjuku.

 

The other teen sighed and nodded not really paying attention to whatever he was saying. At this rate, Virus expected the other to ask him out or… Or something. Even a rejection was acceptable than not touching the topic at all.

 

Twenty-four hours ago, they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and caring, that’s what Virus thought at least.

 

Virus remembered the events that happened before said kiss. A long and tired sigh escaped from his lips. Currently, they both were roommates. The boy with glasses rested his cheek on the back of his hand as Trip kept taking about the cultural differences that had no importance to the other teen. Soon enough, Virus was daydreaming about their ‘date’.

 

The taller blond asked him out to the ‘Grand Music’ bar because he won a bet against the second owner who everyone simply called ‘A2’. Actually, it was a tricked bet because Trip knew everything but played dumb and that’s how he got a ‘Free’ day. He didn’t require to pay for whatever he wanted for that day only (A2 was offended and wanted to make another bet and add more days for a higher prize but before he could shake his hand with the teen’s one, A1 threw a breadstick at him). To say the A1 was pissed wasn’t enough, but no one could really argue back to A2 and his carefree personality. Much less A1 who always forgave him.

 

Going back to their date, the second Trip asked Virus out, the latter one felt his heart about to burst out of his chest but reminded expressionless and accepted with a polite smile that hid hope, excitement and happiness. He had been waiting for so long that the younger male realized his attraction towards him. Although his affections were subtle and someone had to struggle to read between lines.

 

Virus found rather ironic that the other teen asked him out due the age gap. He was one almost two years older than Trip but still, he never made a move or made his feelings noticeable.

 

The boy with glasses reminded quiet when he once caught Trip and a boy kissing in their dorm. He didn’t say a word when in the corridors Trip was flirting with a ginger girl. Nor did he say a thing when Trip was hanging out too much with Hersha. Virus didn’t suspect a thing from Welter, Trip’s best friend. The raven-haired with piercing blue eyes had no interest in any human being. Welter was mainly interested in that new game kids played in Midorijama called ‘Rhyme’. It was a pretty violent game and almost every kid was into it. The librarian, Noiz, being the best one in the entire institute and probably island.

 

Virus wrinkled his nose slightly at that. Why would he remember such useless information? Blackmail wasn’t a good idea given that the German was a professional hacker. He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on remembering again.

 

They left the institute and went out to town. They didn’t hold hands as much as Virus would have liked. The silence wasn’t filled either. They didn’t really talk, gestures spoke louder than words between them. A glance, a soft squeeze on the shoulder meant much more. They walked downtown and occasionally people asked if they were twins.

 

“We are not twins.” / “We’re not twins.”

 

When someone asked that, Virus glared at the person who asked and then back at Trip. He huffed in annoyance because Trip was originally red-haired but from one day to another he dyed his hair blond without asking for a second opinion (which weirded out him a bit, Trip always asked for Virus’ opinion). Again, the boy with glasses was getting carried away. He would never admit it out loud but his roommate was his favorite subject to think or even talk about.

 

Another sigh escaped from his lips, this time the other teen stared at him.

 

“What is it?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. “Something bothering?”

 

“Not at all, keep going. You were talking about the new kid, weren’t you?” His blue eyes looked away at that. For a second, he felt as if the other was trying to read him but almost immediately gave up.

 

“…I was talking another thing just now. It’s okay man, if you are tired, you gotta tell me. I will buy a cake now, I heard Beni is selling to win some money.” He stood up from the bed and took of his shirt. Grabbing the nearest shirt which turned out to be a Virus’ one, he wore it and looked at Virus for a second as if asking him if that was okay. He shrugged and that was the okay to exit the room.

 

“Who told you that information?” The blue eyed asked.

 

“Noiz, he already bought at least ten pizzas or so.” To confirm this, he searched in his pocket for his cellphone and tossed his phone to him. Virus caught it and read the message.

 

“…He is a strange librarian”

 

“Dunno, want something?”

 

“Not really, I am not fond of sweets.”

 

“…Right” And he went away, allowing Virus to keep daydreaming.

 

He stood up from his own bed and decided to lie down on Trip’s one, hugging the pillow in a girlish way, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream about the rest of their date.

 

 

 

When they arrive at the ‘Grand Music’ bar, A2 greeted them with a smile but Trip felt uneasy at the glare that A1 was giving them from behind the bar counter. If glances could kill, Trip would be long dead.

 

“Heyya kiddos!” A2 cheerfully said but there was some annoyance behind that tone. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hanging out.” Trip replied with a sly smirk. “You own me a free day.”

 

“I never approved this.” A1 mumbled under his breath as he cleaned a few glasses with a cloth, clearly annoyed. Part of his white hair covered his eyes as he glanced down focused on cleaning. Virus preferred that than the death glare.

 

“Ah right. Sorry, sorry. I am still bitter about it. I wanted to win.” A2 admitted, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

 

“You didn’t. Therefore, free day.” And gently, Trip grabbed Virus’ hand, leading him to his favorite table.

 

The details after that became blurry. He remembered laughter, snorts and A1 smacking A2 with the cloth he used to dry the glasses. Besides the kiss, that too.

 

Oddly enough, he recalled the kiss. Not who started it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three hours passed and Trip arrived with two cakes and a bottle of wine he managed to sneak inside the institute (courtesy of Hersha). His breath got caught in his throat at the sight of Virus sleeping on his bed. He swallowed saliva and felt a small forming involuntary on his lips.

 

Without making any sound, Trip left all the things on the fridge except the bottle. One time Virus mentioned not liking his wine too cold (He never questioned why the blond liked wine, he just did). After that, he walked towards the sleeping teen and gently removed the glasses from his face, placing them on the night table.

 

“Why do you keep doing this…” Trip muttered and the only response he got was an incoherent noise. His green eyes stared at the figure and he leaned to kiss Virus’ forehead before heading out of the dorm. He stole a quick glance and shook his head.

 

He wasn’t sleeping tonight, he was playing Mario Kart all night with Welter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long :'^)  
> It didn't turn out as I expected either but nvm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Ｈｅａｒｔ

 

ＢＥＮＩ

 

After being dumbfounded, Beni kicked a stone which hit a tree that had nothing to do with his anger. He groaned outloud in frustration. The redhaired could feel his head light and his body heavy, his muscles tense due not stretching them properly before or even after the unexpected race, throbbing painfully. Pushing away the events that took place and the feeling of how wrecked he felt, running was helping him just like professor Mink previously predicte. It made him believe that there was an actual way of escaping his mind. Escaping everything. He just felt his feet hitting hard against the grass as the wind hit his face and controlling his breathing was all that mattered.

 

Now though, he coughed a few times, his throat dry since he forgot to bring a bottle of water. He placed his hands on his hips, studying his surroundings.

 

‘I have never seen this place before’ Beni thought but then cocked his head to the side, face puzzled. ‘Many places, actually. I never leave the dorms even though we are allowed on Fridays and Saturdays….’ He scratched the back of his neck thinking that, in fact, he wasn’t out in the allowed days and currently he was lost and asking for directions meant problems and probably the institute being informed.

 

“Beni, are you escaping?” A deep voice said, making the teen jump slightly and almost trip with his own feet. “If that was the plan, you are failing miserably.”

 

“N-No sir.” Turning around, he saw Mink with a small bag in his hand. Beni arched an eyebrow at that but he wasn’t in any position of questioning.

 

“…You do have a shitty luck.”

 

“I do.”

 

Regardless, when they both got into the institute. He didn’t get detention.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ＳＥＩ

 

His eyes were grey but depending in which light they seemed pitch black. Sighing, the noirette teen walked through the corridors avoiding as much students as he could. Especially the ‘not-twins’ pair who seemed to be fighting and no one in their right mind watched or even approached them if arguing, things could get violent. Trip’s voice was filled with sarcasm while Virus was practically hissing each word, occasionally a chill finding its way down students spines due the resemble of a snake.

 

The more Sei walked towards the cafeteria, the more his mind was filling with the different classes and their respective homework. Pushing such thoughts aside, he tried to focus on something else. Someone else.

 

A shy smile curved in is pinkish lips as the image of said someone replaced every thought in his mind. Tan skin, cheerful attitude, green eyes, those cute wrinkles in the corner of his eyes when he laughed whole heartily. He hugged his books tighter against his chest and let a content sigh escape from his sealed lips.

 

“Oi, Sei. It’s been a while!”

 

‘There he is.’ He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced up just to find that brunette that made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks paint with a faint blush. Sei wasn’t sure what he loved the most about him. From his messy dark hair to his tattoos. His green eyes or his jaw. Perhaps, his collarbone was the secret behind it all.

 

No, it wasn’t that.

 

Sei simply loved everything about his Mizuki.

 

Not really _his_ but still.

 

“Mizuki…Hello, it is true. It’s been a while. Five days at least?” The black-haired joked in a soft tone of voice. Sometimes, Sei wished he could have been like his twin brother who no one knew about due a mutual deal. He wished he had his voice. His twin had a loud and noticeable voice. On the other hand, Sei himself could barely reply in class if he was asked and this wasn’t because he stuttered but the words would get caught in his throat before he could speak his mind. His voice didn’t allow him to yell or even scream. Or that was his personality. Either way, it was a troublesome flaw he had yet to fix at some rate of his life.

 

“Five days? My, you still need to get a calendar, Sei…” It almost seemed that he was disappointed for the ‘sad puppy eyes’ he was giving “It’s been twelve days and counting!”

 

“T-That much?” His dark eyes widened at that and the brunette patted his hair. Eventually, he placed both of his hands on Sei’s hair and messed it. “M-Mizuki! S-Stop that…!” His words were ignored and replaced with both teens laughter.

 

A loud cough was heard and both froze like deers caught in the lights. It was hard to tell who was blushing more than the other. They weren’t even looking at the same direction. The blond just tilted slightly his head to the side and pushed up his glasses before shaking his head.

 

“. . Refrain from doing that in front of my library.” Noiz said before reaching for the key inside his pocket and placing it inside the lock. He arched an eyebrow because to his surprise, it was unlocked. He entered, feeling uneasy.

 

After he was out of sight, Mizuki dared to look back at Sei.

 

“Ah so… I was…” Suddenly, he seemed shy which was an odd sight for the paler male. Curious, he studied the other’s reactions. There was a noticeable blush on his dark skin and he was scratching his cheek with his index finger but soon enough, he glanced away, scratching the back of his neck. Sei could tell that Mizuki was nervous, the question was why.

 

“Yes?” He motioned him to continue.

 

“So, uh, I …”

 

"?"

 

"IknowwehavebeenfriendsforsolongbutIsortoflikeyouand--" 

 

Mizuki was interrupted by a laughter coming from the noirette. Now even the tip of his ears were flushed.

 

"W-What!" He demanded, looking offended.

 

"Nothing it's that... I like you too, Mizuki." Sei confessed. His eyes were focused on the floor for a while before he had the courage to stare at the other. The brunette was not even blinking, he was petrified. "I like you too. For a while now but I assumed you wouldn't like me back since you hang out a lot with your 'Dry Juice' group. Not like I minded, you are my best friend. I can't get jealous or even possesive of someone who isn't mine. "

 

"I...Why didn't you say anything sooner? What if I dated someone else in the meantime?" Mizuki asked and instantly regretted what he had just said but the pale teen brushed it off.

 

"That's the privilege of being best friends, isn't it? I care about you too much to the point I wouldn't mind if you dated someone else whilst breaking my heart in the progress. At least, I get to be by your side as emotional support." 

 

Minutes of silence passed. The bell rang again indicating students to return to classes but neither of them moved.

 

Sei felt as if he said too much and before he was able to ran or even apologize for being blunt, Mizuki cupped his cheeks and tilted slightly his head to press his lips against his in a loving kiss. Time stopped for them and the initial surprise went away, allowing the noirette to kiss back. 

 

Nevertheless, the pair of teens skipped the rest of the day.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons to RP in twitter:  
> Everything can be a ｓｈｉｐ

Chapter VI: Ｆｉｒｅ

 

 

ＮＯＩＺ

 

“. . .Refrain from doing that in front of my library.” Noiz said before reaching for the key inside his pocket and placing it inside the lock. He arched an eyebrow because much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He entered, feeling uneasy.

 

He inhaled deeply the change of air. Books, coffee… What else he could ask for? Technically speaking, he did this as a ‘volunteer’ but that’s was an entire act that the principal bought. To tell a lie, two people must be involved: the liar and the one who believes said lie. For a while, the German used the library as he pleased ( rhyme, sleeping, skipping classes )  but the tables turned at the end due he liking being alone and having a ‘sanctuary’ that belonged to himself only, Noiz begun to care about the books as if they were part of him just like the entire place itself. Even to the point of cleaning it twice a week. Or when he was bored and had nothing better to do.

 

Growling at reckless students who brought the book with a part damaged just gained a place in the black list therefore, not allowed to walk near the library if they wanted to be alive. The blond sighed and fixed his glasses at one particular memory when a guy tried to get in the place after being black-listed, what the ignorant teen gained was Noiz beating an inch of his life.

 

Going back to the present, it was rather a huge surprise for him to find out someone sleeping on his desk.

 

“. . .” He sighed and locked the door behind him, not in the mood of handling with students who required books even though that was the definition of being a librarian. The German was different. Everyone knew how Noiz worked. If he was in a ‘ _good mood_ ’, he would open the library all day along and even late in the night for someone who forgot about a certain homework and remembered at the very last moment. But if he was in a ‘ _bad mood_ ’, good luck with the awful internet connection of the entire institute.

 

Slowly, he removed his jacket and placed it gently on Beni’s shoulders. The red-haired teen was sleeping in complete silence. His breathing was quiet. His head was resting on top of his arms which were crossed in what Noiz assumed was a comfortable sleeping position.

 

Paying closer attention, the German noticed a few things. First, the sleeping position wasn’t just that. Beni had been reading a book before he fell asleep which lead him to the second thing he noticed, sport clothing. Noiz wasn’t aware of Beni’s hobbies or interests in general but he deduced that the red-haired fell asleep due practicing whatever sport or physical activity he did. Remembering their ‘conversations’, he never heard Beni talk once. He pushed again his glasses up again and pinched the edge of his nose.

 

Right.

 

_Koujaku._

 

The entire one-sided conversation rotated about him. The blond gritted his teeth at that, if the crimson eyed knew, he’d probably be smirking because he always wanted to be the number one of everyone. Noiz was not the exception at all.

 

He let out a heavy sigh at that, feeling clearly disappointed of his own self. All this time, the redhead came for a certain book and Noiz would use him as a therapist to complain about everything that his not-official boyfriend did. In all the people he could have gotten involved, he chose Koujaku: the infamous player.

 

Frankly, he wasn’t certain if it was safe to continue with such an unhealthy relationship. Was there even love? Was it mere lust? Noiz looked down at the other teen’s sleeping figure and took seat next to him, moving the chair ever so lightly so it wouldn’t cause a sound against the floor. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and used the other one to run his fingers through Beni’s red hair.

 

If he closed his eyes, he could change the scene. Instead of Beni, this could be Koujaku. The latter one listening about his complains, talking to each other about what bothered them, about their everyday... Not bottling everything up.

 

 

 

 

 

ＢＥＮＩ

 

Slowly, the sleeping teen began to open his eyelids. It took him a few minutes to adjust his eyes to the light of the room and a strangled noise escaped his lips which caused the other to stop caressing his hair.

 

“. . .” Neither of them spoke at first. Beni merely glanced at him and tilted his head slightly to the side as if questioning him silently why wasn’t he getting yelled or why wasn’t Noiz talking about Koujaku.

 

 

 

 

 

ＮＯＩＺ

 

Koujaku.

 

Noiz was trying as hard as he could to delete the heartbreaker away from his mind. He wished his mind was easy to manipulate, like a computer, a coil; hard drives in general.  He half-closed his eyelids, trying think in better strategies in Rhyme. There wasn’t any, he already planned them all, including the endless possibilities.

 

‘ Quiet ‘ He demanded but his mind refused to stop the train of thoughts.

 

Koujaku kissing the pretty girl from the geometry class. Koujaku alone in the changing rooms with that boy who he didn’t even wanted to remember the face. Kouja—

 

“Uh, Noiz..? You have been staring at the nothing itself for a while. I’m sort of concerned.” The unknown voice snapped him out and green orbs studied the now fully-awake teen. Tired eyes, possibly exhausted, noticeable worry. Noiz wrote a mental note about forcing Beni to grab podcasts and selling them because his voice was good enough for that. No. It was perfect for that. “Yo, where are you? In the ninth cloud?”

 

“Bookworm.” Was the first thing that escaped his lips. He didn’t do it in purpose, the word escaped on its own. For a nanosecond, Noiz panicked. Did he offend the other? Quickly, he studied his reaction but all that the rehead male did was chuckle.

 

“I know, don’t repeat it.” Waving a hand as a dismissal gesture, he placed it on top of the book he was reading.

 

“Are you borrowing that?” The supposed librarian pointed at the book and Beni awkwardly scratched his cheek with his index finger, glancing away as if he was afraid to make eye-contact with Noiz more than it was necessary.

 

“Ah, yeah but—“

 

“Tell me the name.” He interrupted and placed a small green cube on the table. Soon enough, it displayed a hologram. The keyboard displayed in the thin air to Beni’s surprise and Noiz began to type. “Name.”

 

“South of the Border, West of the Sun’ by—“ Once again, he wasn’t able to end his sentence and that was slowly irritating him.

 

“Haruki Murakami.” Noiz said and finished typing. He pressed a key and then all was gone. The cube quit displaying the hologram and the boy saved it in his pocket.  Amused, Beni had his mouth hanging slightly open to which the blond’s response was to place two fingers under his chin and close it.  Where Beni came from, there weren’t things like this. So practical and handy. Perhaps, maybe those existed but he never noticed.

 

“S-Sorry for that.” The honey-eyed muttered as an apology. He probably looked dumb due his lack of knowledge.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“. . .”

 

“. . .”

 

Silence. Neither of them seem quite comfortable with it. Much less Noiz who had the library locked and Beni was not aware of this. Which reminded him…

 

“How do you have the key of this place?” He placed one arm on the desk and got into Beni’s personal space, expecting the other to speak without saying a lie.

 

“M-Mink gave me a copy in the way here. He said something about you being a bipolar teen who thinks that owns the place and wouldn’t allow me to get it.” He blurted. His answer pleased the blond but he still didn’t move from his spot. “Uhm…Noiz?”

 

“. . .” Slowly, Noiz moved closer to Beni to the point that their knees were touching. The red-haired didn’t understand and that was evident. He couldn’t hide his emotions well. Not under this sort of pressure, at least.

 

 

 

ＢＥＮＩ

 

A hand found his way to the back of Beni’s neck and, in the blink of an eye, he was being kissed. By Noiz. The hacker. The leader of a popular Rhyme team whose name he couldn’t recall. His brain was suffering a short circuit while the other analized the situation.

 

 

 

 

ＮＯＩＺ

 

Beni didn’t complain about a sudden kiss in contrast to Koujaku who did often.

 

Beni didn’t complain at all.

 

In fact, the other seemed to be a better match. He was quiet not loud nor obnoxious. He was willing to learn about new things unlike the raven-haired. If Noiz wanted, he…

 

The hand that was gently placed on the paler’s teen neck, slowly moved down to his shoulder and caressed his arm. Finding its way to Beni’s hips. Now, Noiz wasn’t fully aware if this constituted as comparisson test anymore. A revenge worked better but that left a bad taste in his mouth because the other had nothing to do with his personal problems or hormones.

 

 

 

 

 

ＢＥＮＩ

 

The shock of the situation caused Beni to freeze for a moment. Once he got back to reality and realized what was happening, he panicked. The librarian was kissing him. What was even worse, he ended on Noiz’s lap and the brushing lips kiss turned into a deeper one. That could be the green-eyed fault but it didn’t really matter now. Beni could barely make out the details of how he ended there. Instead, he focused on the feeling of a pierced tongue rubbing across his lips which was surprisingly welcomed into his own mouth.

 

Before the entire situation slipped right between their fingers, the door unlocked and both froze, pulling away from the kiss and turning to see the unexpected visit.

 

It was

 

“Since when do you have a spare key?”

 

“Kou?!”

 

“Beni? Noiz?! What the heck?!”

 

Both teens that were found in a compromising situation exchanged glances. Neither of them liked each other and neither of them even understood why they were doing what they were doing at that moment anyway.

 

“Making an acquaintance.”

 

“By shoving your tongue deep down his throat?!”

 

“As if you didn’t do that, fuckboy.”

 

“Huh…”

 

"You picking a fight right now, pierced guy?!"

 

"Hah! Now am I just the pierced guy, you fucker? This is why I rather talk without really using words with _Beni_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＫＯＵＪＡＫＵ

 

The crimson eyed seemed to cringe at the sound of Noiz saying Beni’s name. It made him think that Noiz liked Beni beter than him and he refused to accept that.

 

He slammed the door shut behind him and approached the pair with fast steps. Once he was close to them, he glared at the blond -who glared back- but then he did something unexpected. The raven-haired pushed Noiz away, forcing the redhead to stand up because oherwise he would have fell, and in the blink of an eye, Koujaku was kissing Beni.

 

A loud 'tch' was heard and the next thing that happened was Noiz grabbing Koujaku's shoulder and slamming him against the desk, one chair falling on the floor causing a loud sound. Startled with the entire situation, Beni grabbed his book and didn't even say goodbye. Furiously, he wipped his mouth with his sleeve. He felt unholy.

 

Koujaku groaned when his back hit the hard surface but his words were caught in his throat because the hacker was kissing him in a possesive manner clearly unhappy with his actions. His wrists were pinned above his head in a firm grip and the crimson eyed could only moan at the harsh treat he was receiving.

 

Not like he was complaining or anything.

 

 

 

 

ＢＥＮＩ

 

 

After he managed to escape from that mess, he ran out of the library but when he was about to turn right in the corridor, he bumped into someone.

 

"Aw shit" He said because he tripped and fell on the floor"I am sorry, I didn't mean to--"

 

"Pft..." Was the only reply he got so obligated he looked up and deadpanned.

 

"Tori." He said unamused.

 

"Beni." The pink haired replied. "I have a favor to ask you."

 

"I'm listening"


End file.
